sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gunbird 2
|artist = Masato Natsumoto |caption = North American Dreamcast cover art |developer = Psikyo Kuusoukagaku, Mobirix, APX Soft, Google Play (Android) |publisher = Capcom Dreamcast |composer = |designer = |producer = Shin. Nakamura |series = Gunbird |engine = |released = Arcade Dreamcast Android iOS |genre = Scrolling shooter |modes = Single-player, two-player co-op |platforms = Arcade, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Android, iOS |cabinet = Upright |arcade system = Psikyo SH2 |cpu = |sound = Yamaha YMF278B |display = Raster, 224 x 320 pixels (vertical), 5120 colors }} is a 2D scrolling shooter developed by Psikyo and published by Capcom as a sequel to the original ''Gunbird. It was originally released in Japanese arcades in 1998, and was later ported to the Dreamcast in 2000 and released worldwide. An Android version was released in Korean in 2014, it came out worldwide on both Android and iOS in 2016. The arcade game was also included in Gunbird Special Edition for the PlayStation 2. A version was released on Nintendo Switch in June 2018. Gameplay thumb|upright|left|A screenshot of Tavia battling the Queen Pirates in the USA stage There are seven stages in each game loop (two loops total). The first three stages are randomly chosen from possible four. At the second loop, enemies fire denser bullet patterns moving at faster speeds. Stage 2-1 takes place at the only stage not available in 1st loop, instead of the 1-1 counterpart. After completing the first loop with only one player, player can choose one of two choices for a wish with magic potion, with unique ending for each choice. If 1st loop is completed with two players, a combination-specific ending is played. This was the first Psikyo shooter to feature medal-chaining: picking up 2000 point medals (when they flash) repeatedly results in a slight point increase and a coin chain, recorded separately from the score. This was later featured in Strikers 1945 III/Strikers 1999. The arcade game supports both English and Japanese languages, chosen via arcade board dip switch settings. The language setting is Japanese if dip switches are set to Japanese, English otherwise. Two exclusive playable characters in the Sega Dreamcast port of Gunbird 2, released in 2000, includes Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series and Aine from the Samurai Aces series. Other new features include Internet ranking, gallery, and voices during intermission. Plot Seven warriors are challenged to head on a quest to find three powerful elements of Sun, Moon and Stars. Whoever brings the elements to the Potion God will be rewarded the legendary Almighty Potion and all its magical powers.Gunbird 2 Dreamcast manual. Reception Gunbird 2 received mostly positive reviews. The Dreamcast version received scores of 8.5/10 from both Gaming Target and Planet Dreamcast, while Game Revolution graded it a B-. It also scored an 80% from French Consoles + while the three reviewers from Dreamcast Magazine each gave it a 7/10. IGN's Anthony Chau gave it an 8.4/10, stating: "I hope that most of you that decide to get Gunbird 2 are those that know the excitement of weaving between enemy fire, appreciate 2D artistry, and respect classic gameplay that never gets old. If that's you, you'll definitely be satisfied." GameSpot's Steven Garrett, however, was much more critical of the game, rating it only a 5.8/10 and opining that "if a good 16-bit shooter is what you're looking for, you could do a lot better elsewhere." Legacy ''Gunbird Special Edition'' The PlayStation 2 version of the game was based on the arcade version. Cancelled PlayStation Portable remake A enhanced remake, titled Gunbird 2 Remix was announced by PM Studios for the PlayStation Portable in 2009. It was slated for an early 2010 release exclusively in digital format. However, no news have been heard since then, and it is considered vaporware. References External links * X-nauts website * Capcom website * * *[http://segaretro.org/Gunbird_2 Gunbird 2] at Sega Retro Category:Video games set in 1914 Category:1998 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games Category:Capcom games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Kuusoukagaku games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Psikyo games Category:Science fantasy video games Category:Vertically scrolling shooters Category:Steampunk video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Witchcraft in video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in the Arctic Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games set in England